


[podfic] Feeling Like a Million Spacebucks

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Costumes, Geeky, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a Halloween party Gwaine wears a wedding dress, broods about the lonely life of a geek, and somehow manages to meet his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Feeling Like a Million Spacebucks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feeling Like a Million Spacebucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272266) by [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish). 



[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?dqdnfb4rfgtxpdz)  
[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/feeling-like-million-spacebucks)  
mp3 / 5:42 / 5.2MB


End file.
